Many after-market accessories being added in automobiles require specially designed mounting platforms that can accommodate the limited available space normally found in a vehicle for mounting add-on equipment. These mounting platforms must be able to handle the load of the accessory device in the vibration and shock environment encountered in a moving vehicle while still permitting the accessory device to be quickly and easily installed in the mounting platform. The mounting platforms must accommodate the various shapes of accessory devices being installed, while conforming to the limited, generally oddly-shaped space available in which to mount the platform and the accessory device. Various mounting platforms are currently in use of different configurations that mount either on the vehicle's center console or dash board.
Generally, the currently known mounting platforms utilize side arm clamps that are of a single solitary structure. This single-piece design greatly increases manufacturing costs.